


Silence on his order

by BFHwantsblood, Olivier_Mira



Series: Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, NoblesseBingo2019, Silence, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/pseuds/Olivier_Mira
Summary: He wouldn't, couldn’t say no to that, even if it brought him the most painful of pleasures.





	Silence on his order

**Author's Note:**

> Noblesse Bingo 2019, square filled: silence.

_**Silence.**_  
  
The pale finger moved from his lips and Frankenstein wanted to whine at the loss. He wanted so much to ask for it back. To beg for his Master's touch once more, but the words would not form. Opening his heavy eyelids, he looked into deep crimson, trying to plead with his eyes alone.  
  
His Master shook his head as he moved back and Frankenstein couldn’t help tugging at the bonds that held him fast. He needed his Master to touch him, to ground him into the here and now.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn’t see his Master press the button on the controller, but the vibration inside him made him jump. Oh it felt _so good_ , even though his body was so tired already. He had come so many times for his Master already this evening, he wasn’t sure if he could do it again.  
  
A hand touched his cheek and Frankenstein leaned into it, desperately, hungrily.  
  
_Master._  
  
The look in those scarlet eyes told him he would be coming again. That his Master would not stand to be disobeyed. How Frankenstein wouldn't, couldn’t say no to that, even if it brought him the most painful of pleasures.  
  
He writhed on the bed as silken fingertips moved up and down his heated skin.  _God this was getting to be too much._ And yet, he needed more. Needed whatever his Master was willing to give him.  
  
Frankenstein's whole body arched up as those baby soft fingers played with one of his sensitive nipples.  
  
The cry was caught in his throat, as were his pleas for more. He wanted, needed, desperately desired _so much more._  
  
His Master's clever fingers skimmed down his back and suddenly the vibrations jumped up a notch.  
  
He screamed a silent scream. _Please, no more. More, I need more. Please, Master._  
  
Lips found his throat and Frankenstein yanked vigorously at the chains that bound him.  
  
_Oh God. Master!_  
  
He could feel the smile on his Master's lips as he planted delicate kisses down Frankenstein's overheated flesh, along his collar bone and back up to his shoulders. Raizel paused when he arrived at his Bonded's right ear, blowing on it gently, moving back to his long neck, now slick with sweat. Frankenstein could feel his Master's body inches from his own. It was maddening; it was tormenting; he thought he could not possibly bear it one more second and then...

**_I give you permission to make noise._**  
  
Sharp teeth bit down and Frankenstein's world went dazzling white as he cried out in absolute rapture.  
  



End file.
